One last breath
by Never again
Summary: It all ends in the battle of Helm's deep. What if Legolas's last arrow had failed? Lots of Tolkien-ness and well written.


Hello. No, I don't own. I just saw TTT, and then heard the song "One last breath" - Creed. So, naturally, they just meshed together at the Helm's Deep scene. I've read LOTR (Many times) but I like the movie scene (for Helm's Deep) better than Tolkien's, maybe because it is more [descriptive]. 

However, I am not lucky enough to have TTT on me, so I am modifying the script from the book. If you don't like [implied slash] then read with caution, because the slash is no more implied than in the movie. (Don't tell me I wasn't the only person to pick up on that. Peter J, what are you doing?)

This story is best while playing One Last Breath [http://201.inhe.net/music/c/Creed--One%20Last%20Breath.mp3] in the background. If you don't have that, at least turn off the Britney Spears. 

****

One Last Breath

Courtesy of Never Again

__

Please come now I think I'm falling

I'm holding to all I think is safe

A broad stairway climbed from the deep up to the rock and the rear-gate of the Hornburg. Near the bottom stood Aragorn. In his hand Andúril gleamed, and the terror of the sword for a while held back the enemy, as one by one all who could gain the stair passed up towards the gate. Behind the upper stairs knelt Legolas. His bow was bent, but one gleaned arrow was all that was left and he peered out now, ready to shoot the first orc that should dare to approach the stair.

__

It seems I found the road to nowhere

And I'm trying to escape

"All who can have now are safe within, Aragorn," he called. "Come back!" 

Aragorn turned and sped up the stair; but as he ran he stumbled in his weariness. At once his enemies leapt forward. Up came the orcs, yelling, with their long arms stretched out to seize him. The foremost fell with Legolas' last arrow in his throat, but the rest sprang over him, one burying his foul dagger to the hilt in Aragorn's stomach. 

__

I yelled back when I heard thunder

But I'm down to one last breath

In desperation Legolas flew down the stair, throwing his friend over a shoulder and turning to bolt. One hand defending himself with a dagger, Legolas gained the door, and swiftly it clanged to behind him. 

__

I'm looking down now that it's over

Reflecting on all of my mistakes

Dark blood bubbled from the corners of Aragorn's mouth, and he turned to Legolas.

"Sorry Sorry, dear friend for leading you to" He choked silently, lying limply in the elf's arms. 

__

I thought I found the road to somewhere

Somewhere in His grace

"Things are ill, but not yet hopeless. We need you with us!" Legolas cried desperately, softly shaking the weak man in his arms. More dark blood seeped from the wound in Aragorn's stomach and Legolas ripped strips off his fine tunic, binding them around the wound. 

__

I cried out heaven save me

But I'm down to one last breath

Aragorn's face twitched into the ghost of a smile and then he passed, eyes fluttering shut to the gloom around him. 

"You should go seek some arrows, should this night end you will have better light for shooting."

King Théoden was standing behind Legolas, face set and mournful. There was no harshness to those words, only kindness and sympathy.

__

Hold me now

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

Legolas steadied his uncertain body, leaned forward and kissed Aragorn's brow and was gone, not to safety but down into the gates he had just pulled Aragorn past. An anger like one that Legolas had never felt coursed through his veins and he set on the approaching orcs with Andúril, hacking swiftly at the orc-flesh. Twenty fell but for all lost, more swarmed forward and Legolas attacked them with vigour they had seen never before. Soon, however, they had overpowered him and drove their weapons blindly at the elf, leaving him to fall, dead. 

Later, when bodies had been gathered and fatalities counted, Legolas had been laid side by side to Aragorn, finally where he belonged. 

__

That maybe six feet

Ain't so far down

****

Notes

Andúril is Aragorn's sword, for all that have read the book

Also, for all that have read LOTR, I blended the first paragraphs with page 561 from LOTR, TTT. It's probably not page 561 in your book, mine is the original, 1968 paperback. If the paragraph has changed since then, I'm sorry. It cost my 16yo mother a whole £2.40. 

Beta, I don't have one because I don't wish to bore someone like that. I proofread my own work, many times. If there is an error, I will love it if you could point it out to me, politely. 

If you read, I will love you. If you review, I will cherish you forever! 

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

\/


End file.
